


Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Fucking, F/M, Nipple Play, Size Kink, kind of, nothing too extreme here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: So this is how Sylvain’s currently caught himself a front row seat to the best clear blue view in state.OrSylvain titfucks Annette.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Touch Me, Tease Me, Feel Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> getting this out of my system too :'] unbetad
> 
> title from Love Talk by WayV

_ Her pants are really cute _ , Sylvain notes.

Not like. Clothing pants. Oh,  _ God _ no. He’s never seen Annette wear anything besides a skirt or short shorts. He’d bet money on Annette not even owning a pair of pants.

Her panting, to be exact, is very cute.

She’s looking up at him with her big blue eyes, sparkling wet from unshed tears from when she had accidentally gagged on him a few moments earlier in her over eager attempt at deep throating him. She had been doing really well up until that point and the unfortunate coughing fit it threw her into had made her so frustrated that she had whipped her shirt and bra off in an Annette-type fit of rage, pushed her tiny b-cup breasts together by her forearms and demanded Sylvain had fucked her chest.

And Sylvain, a people pleaser at heart, felt whiplashed from going from placating a choking Annette to seeing her rip her own clothes off in under twenty seconds flat. And Sylvain, owner of the most confused yet horniest boner known to man, would have been an idiot to deny her request.

However...

“This isn’t gonna work,” he had said, chuckling fondly at Annette’s miffed expression. “It’s not doing anything.”  _ It _ had meant the angle- had Annette been Mercedes, Hilda, Dorothea, and fuck even Byleth...? No problem. But Annette? Sweet, sweet, little Annette was having a hard time positioning and holding her breasts in hand in order to make the soft pocket that was required for a decent tit fuck. Every part of Annette was tiny from her hands to her waist to her cute little tits that Sylvain had spent the past ten minutes suckling on in an attempt to soothe her. And also because he wouldn’t pass up having breasts in his face.

Annette from her kneeled position in front of Sylvain had taken one look at the leaking tip of his still hard erection and declared, “Not with that attitude!”

So this is how Sylvain’s currently caught himself a front row seat to the best clear blue view in state.

Straddling Annette’s chest was a danger in itself. Sylvain stood an actual foot over her and carried almost double her body weight and muscle mass. “Don’t be a fucking pussy?” Annette had croaked, idly toying with her nipples as she tried to coax him into position. Sylvain couldn’t help but stare at them- inverted and dimpled, turning an irritated peachy hue from Sylvain’s mouth and teeth playing with them earlier... Cute .

“Shut up,” he’d groaned, opting to set about sixty percent of his weight on Annette’s chest, grinning as he heard her dramatically wheeze out a theatrical level  _ oof _ .

Sylvain’s a big guy everywhere. Hands, feet, chest, shoulders, cock. Sitting against Annette just emphasizes their size difference and he thinks he’ll pass out if he thinks about it any longer. He has to get a grip on his bearings when he realizes that his dick would have no problem spanning the length of her face if he were to sit up just a little higher above her body.

“Forearms”, he grudged out and Annette, determined and eager to conquer any obstacle before her, did as she was told and used her forearms to push her breasts together.

Sylvain aids her by pinching her areola between his fore and middle fingers, lightly tugging his hands inward to exaggerate the pocket.

“O-oh!” Annette stutters, and her right leg kicks out involuntarily at the sensation. She arches her back against the weight of Sylvain on her chest and he watches on as her pretty lashes flutter and dance across her cheeks, still damp from when she gagged and teared up earlier.

“Yeah,” Sylvain mutters, slowly rocking his hips back and forth between the crease of Annette’s breasts, addicted to the way the soft skin feels around him as he grinds himself across her chest. He quickly shuffles his body to lean down to put his face in between her cleavage and leaves a fire hot trail of frothy spit as he licks between her breasts to give his thrusts some additional slick to work through. He sees Annette’s fingers, currently curled into fists, begin to twitch and unfurl and feels the hitch of breath she makes before he hears it.

“Faster,” Annette requests once Sylvain’s gotten himself back into position, eyes wide as she focuses on the way his slick tip fucks just a few inches away from her mouth with every swivel of his hips. If she cranes her head enough, she’d be able to-

Sylvain chokes on a rough inhale, not expecting the featherlight touch of Annette’s wet tongue to lick at his head and his hips stutter, dick pulsing out pre-cum that ends up on her chin and pooling in her collarbones.

Spurred on by the stunning visual, Sylvain swats away Annette’s arms and decides to hold the fat of her breasts himself, his massive hands resting just beneath her armpits before pushing the soft weight of her breasts inwards towards his cock. Sylvain himself starts to let out ragged pants and huffs of breath on his own, eyes locked on the way Annette’s breasts push and curve against his wet cock. His thumbs come up to press into the tiny pockets where Annette’s nipples are hidden away.

Annette herself isn’t faring any better. She’s gasping, hips bucking upwards to nothing as she reaches towards the headboard to ground herself. She bites her bottom lip as she looks up at sylvain expectantly, curls her hands around one railing, twitches at the feelings of Sylvain’s hot skin dragging across her chest as he works stuttered moans past her lips with every rolls of his thumbs against her sensitive nipples..

Sylvain’s release crashes into him unexpectedly. He blinks blearily through it, feels his eyes twitch as he spurts rope after rope of cum onto Annette’s chest, his aim sharp enough to even land a few lines into the dips of her neck and across her face. Annette moans with him, shudders at the warmth that drips over her face, opens her mouth to try to catch some before it lands home.

“Oh, fuck,” Sylvain rasps. His throat clicks when he attempts to swallow in between harsh gasps of air. He reaches up to wipe away at some of his cum that’s landed high on one of Annette’s cheeks just to have her intercept his hand and bring it towards her so she can lazily wrap her pink lips around his cum coated fingers, tongue hot against the pads of his fingers while she licks them clean.

“Again,” she slurs around her mouthful, eyes glinting as she regards Sylvain, sucks greedily around his fingers. Not a question or a request but a simple demand.

_ She’s a demon _ , Sylvain notes. He rolls off of her with a strained groan and declares he’ll be raring to go again in five minutes tops, yelps when Annette slaps his bare ass with a delighted giggle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty 4 reading


End file.
